


The Escape

by psycho4sans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Handplates, I hope this counts, I tried to do fluff, Mention/Implied Child Cruelty, Undertale AU, baby bones, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho4sans/pseuds/psycho4sans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Zarla-s comic Handplates. </p>
<p>After months of experimentation by the cruel W.D. Gaster, Subject-1 and Subject-2 make a break for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/gifts).



> This is an alternate ending to Zarla's comic: [Handplates](http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/post/139516306171/okay-i-get-a-lot-of-questions-about-what-order-the) (link to the comic's master post on Tumblr) and specifically relates to/mentions the event ["An attempt was made."](http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/post/140885719502/previously-horseshoes-and-hand-grenades-sans)
> 
> I promised fluff! I SHALL DELIVER! ...Or at least I'll give it my best shot. This is going to be a lot longer than I had planned...@_@ so many ideas, so little time.
> 
> ENJOY! XD
> 
> Listening to: Face On - Wolf's Rain OST 2

* * *

 

It was nearing lights-out and for the first time Subject-1 wasn't asleep. He stood by the electric barrier that kept him and his brother locked in their tiny cell, his eye sockets focused on the ceiling light out in the hallway. It felt like he'd been standing there for hours, but it couldn't have been more than few minutes. Subject-1 knew; he counted the seconds.

_come on...turn off..._

A few moments more and finally the light shut off, a loud click echoing somewhere inside the facility. A nervous excitement filled his small bones, but he forced himself to wait a bit longer, to be sure the doctor was truly gone. He wouldn't make the same mistake he did the first time.

"Brother...what are you doing?"

Subject-1 glanced over at his brother, who was leaning against the far corner, knees brought up to his chest. He sounded tired, something that alarmed Subject-1. The doctor had him all day, bringing him back with bandaged arms and cracks all over his ribs and shoulders. Apparently he had been testing to see how strong his brother's bones were in comparison to normal bone. When his brother returned, exhausted and aching, Subject-1 had suggested he take a nap on their one cot, but Subject-2 shied away from the idea. The metal surface reminded him too strongly of the surgical table he'd been strapped to all day. Subject-1 didn't blame him. Most nights he found the floor more comfortable or better yet, against the wall with his brother's arms around him.

Most of his brother's cracks were healed now, but there was a weariness in his eyes, the lights dim and flickering, that made him worry that his brother wouldn't last much longer here.

He had to do something.

"watch this, bro," he whispered, not needing to but it felt safer that way.

Subject-2 leaned a bit forward, watching him with vague interest. Another warning sign.

He had no time to lose.

"i managed to keep it secret. otherwise i'm sure he'd have done something."

Subject-2 just tilted his head, looking even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

"just watch."

Subject-1 turned towards the barrier, staring at a spot on the scuffed up metal floor on the other side. A moment passed. He tugged at the magic he knew was there. Another moment went by...

"Brother wha—"

There was a brilliant flash of yellow and blue. Subject-1 blinked. He was suddenly staring at the hallway wall, a foot away from it. He turned around, the energy barrier casting his shadow across the hallway. His brother stared at him wide eyed from the other side, the weariness gone.

"OH MY GOD, BROTHER!" Subject-2 jumped to his feet and rushed to the barrier. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"shhhh!" Subject-1 shushed him, bringing his fingers to his mouth as he glanced up and down the hall, still paranoid that they weren't alone. "it doesn't matter. lets get outta here."

"But how?" Subject-2 asked, suddenly looking frightened. "I don't know how to do...whatever it is that you did."

Subject-1 looked back to the panel on the wall beside the barrier, the one the doctor always touched to deactivate it.

"there has to be a way..."

He reached up and pressed it. Again, like the first time, only the first light on the panel turned on and the barrier remained active. Didn't his brother say something about using two hands? He tried both palms and the second light turned on, but still not the third.

"Brother...just go."

Subject-1 stared at him, eyes wide. "what..i'm not leaving—"

"If you don't go right now you might not get another chance again!" His brother tried to smile, but Subject-1 could tell he was trembling. "I'll be okay! Just...just go! Get out of here! I'll be fine knowing you're safe!"

"that ain't happening!" Subject-1 would rather just lay there and get caught than even think about abandoning his brother.

He tried to think. Why did it work for the doctor and not for him? Was his hands really too small? He blinked, glancing at his brother's hands which were clutching at his chest.

"bro...give me your arm."

His brother blinked. "My arm? ...I don't think I can reach, brother. It's too far."

Subject-1 arched an eye socket at him until his brother finally got it.

"Oh."

Carefully, wincing slightly at the still healing cracks on his upper arm, Subject-2 detached his lower arm from the elbow with a small pop. He carefully slid it between the energy beams and Subject-1 took it.

"here goes nothin." He raised both his brother's arm and his own and pressed their palms against the panel. BEEP.

All three lights lit up and the barrier shut off with a soft hum.

"BROTHER YOU DID IT!" His brother pulled him into a one armed hug and Subject-1 couldn't help but grin, returning the embrace before gently taking his arm and reattaching it with a quiet click.

"come on. but lets stay quiet. just in case," Subject 1 said as his brother flexed his fixed arm.

Subject-2 nodded, the lights in his eyes now bright and hopeful. That sight alone was worth the effort, even if they did get caught in the end. But Subject-1 wasn't going to let that happen.

They were getting out of here.

No matter what.

 

* * *

 


	2. Spotted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since the mere idea of writing long chapters seems to guarantee slow and few updates as well as destroy my very soul, I've decided to just screw it and just update this fic bit by bit in the hopes of a more consistent update schedule as well as an easier time writing this. 
> 
> Which is basically how I'm updating 6 Hours too....so yeah. Short chapters FTW? Hopefully? Whatever.
> 
> Also yeah, this may go a bit longer than I originally planned. WHATEVER! 
> 
> ENJOY AND STUFF!
> 
>  
> 
> (also, I started Camp NaNoWriMo (google it if ya don't know what it is) and will be using all my undertale fanfics for the challenge. So expect lots of updates throughout the month...if all goes as planned anyways)

* * *

 

The facility where they had spent their entire lives thus far was a lot larger than they expected. For the few, traumatic months of their existence, they had only been in a few rooms — their cell, the experimentation and testing room, and the larger room where the doctor tested their magical capabilities. Wandering down the dark halls, they've found more doors leading to more rooms. Most were locked and others empty, but one grabbed Subject-1's attention. It had several bookshelves and cabinets, along with two large empty glass tanks connected to machines against one wall. Curious and with a strong sense of déjà vu, Subject-1 tiptoed inside.

"Brother, we shouldn't be here," Subject-2 whispered, following him inside and nervously wringing his boney hands.

"just a second..."

Subject-1 approached the large desk next to the tanks, arching an eye socket at a folder labeled "Early Observations" that was filled with pages of notes.

"...i just wanna find somethin...anything about why he made us. there's got to be somethin. aren't you curious?"

"Well...yes...but..."

Subject-1 scanned the pages as quickly as he could, deciphering the complex symbols relatively easily, having mastered the font long ago. A page caught his attention:

"1 - LOWERCASE  
~~COMIC SANS~~  
2 - UPPERCASE  
~~PAPYRUS"~~

He blinked, the words felt familiar.

A sound from the distant upper floors startled Subject-2.

He tugged at his arm. "BROTHER, PLEASE!"

"alright, alright."

True, maybe some mysteries were never meant to be solved. Honestly, if he had to choose between figuring out the reason why the doctor created them and just getting the hell out of there, well...that was an easy choice.

 

~~~

 

Usually, Gaster appreciated a dedicated work ethic and a zealousness in one's project. Just not today.

"I'm so g-glad I caught you," Alphys muttered, readjusting her glasses. "I didn't t-think you'd still be here s-so late, Dr. Gaster."

"I'm always here this late," Gaster signed in irritation. He had been hoping to get a few hours of sleep before he returned to the lab at the crack of dawn, before anyone else arrived. "You, on the other hand, are usually up in your room watching those cartoons of yours at this hour. What are you still doing here?"

"T-that's why I was relieved to see you." Alphys stared down at the papers in her hands. On further examination, Gaster saw that they were copies of the blueprints of the DETERMINATION EXTRACTOR he turned in a few weeks ago. It was still only a prototype. The project had been handed down to her, as per his request so he could focus on more...promising research. "T-there's a part to these blueprints that I don't think I quite understand. It might be a bit easier if you c-could m-maybe transcribe them in p-plain words?"

"Look, Alphys, it's one thing for you to not understand the words I speak, but written Wingdings are hardly that difficult to learn or decipher." Gaster checked his watch. "It's late. And I have to work early tomorrow. Can't you pester me about this later?"

He made to move past her, towards the exit, but Alphys seemed determined. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. He sighed heavily, turning around so now he faced the way he had come. Alphys stared up at him with passionate eyes.

"But, doctor! T-this could really work! I've been l-looking over your notes and I really think you're on to something with this!"

Gaster sighed heavily and took the blueprints from her hands, glancing at them dismissively before looking up, determined to get her off his case.

He froze.

Behind her, the elevator opened, too far to hear. Which was a relief since Alphys was completely unaware that two very small and surprised skeletons cautiously stepped out of it. They were about a dozen yards away, at the end of the long corridor beside the vending machine. The smaller one, Subject-1, exited first, looking around cautiously, giving the vending machine a curious glance. Subject-2 was the first one to spot him and Alphys. Even from this distance, Gaster could tell they were trembling with fear. Subject-1 noticed and came to their side.

They were just a hair's breadth out of his magic's range.

"Doctor? What is it?" Alphys began to turn around.

"Like I said, Dr. Alphys, it's not that complicated," Gaster said loudly, getting her attention. The sound of his voice brought her eyes back to his floating hands in order to understand what he was saying. Which was good. Especially since he wasn't certain he could keep his barely restrained anger off his face.

_How? How did they manage to get out?_

"But it's pointless to go over something so trivial so late. We'll go over them together tomorrow." Gaster slipped an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the hallway leading to the exit elevator. He subtly glanced over his shoulder.

Subject-1 had pulled Subject-2 away, down the hallway to their left, toward the cooling unit. Gaster was certain the Lab was completely empty at this hour and there was only one elevator that lead to the surface. Once Alphys was back upstairs and in her room, he'd come back and get them.

And after he was done with them, they would beg him to take them back to their cell and never dream of leaving it again.

 

* * *

 


	3. Escape

* * *

 

Subject-1 really didn't think pushing a random button on the wall of an empty closet — which just shut the door — would do them much good, but Subject-2 had been curious. Which was a good thing, since a moment later the closet started moving. It was a bit of a shock. They didn't know they were underground until that moment and they still didn't know how much further they would have to go in order to finally reach "outside." The door opened again and it was just more corridors with more boring gray walls. More "indoors."

He stepped outside first, noticing the weird large metal box to his right. It had a glass covering that revealed little colorful packages tucked away inside.

"hey, bro...check this out..." He glanced over to his brother only to find him stock still, a faint tremor running through his bones. His glowing orange eyes was fixed on something in the distance. Subject-1 turned to see what he was looking at. "...what is..."

...no!

A combination of fear, anger and hatred flared up inside him, but he forced it down, realizing their tormentor was too far away to trap them with his magic. But not far enough. Never far enough.

"...come on!" Subject-1 grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him down the next hallway, moving as fast as he could.

"He was talking to someone," his brother said in a hushed tone as they ran. Subject-1 understood the awe in his brother's voice. It was the first time either of them have seen another monster other than the doctor. Still, that didn't mean they would be any friendlier than he was.

"lets just get out of here."

He didn't know if the doctor was chasing after them or not, but he refused to slow down and find out. At least they had a head start. For the last several minutes, Subject-1 had been running blindly down the halls, passing video screens and a large room filled with desks in neat rows. He went through the northern most door, then, when faced with a right and a left, took the right...and ended up at a dead end. The room was narrow and loud, an entire wall lined with large, metal fans, whirling too fast to see the blades.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" Subject-2 yelled over the running machinery.

Subject-1 looked around desperately before his eye landed on a small vent near the ceiling.

"up there! bro, give me a lift..."

Carefully, Subject-2 helped Subject-1 stand on his still tender shoulders and pushed him up.

"Can you reach it, brother?"

"...i...think so..."

Subject-1 dug his fingers into the metal and pried it open. It fell to the ground with a loud clang, making his soul race with fear at being heard. The doctor could appear at any moment...

The panel revealed a pitch dark tunnel leading to god knows where. But nothing could be worse than where they were, so Subject-1 scrambled up the wall and into the tight vent. Laying on his stomach, he turned around and reached down for his brother, who looked a bit uncertain about this plan.

"come on...trust me..."

Subject-2 swallowed and seemed to gather his courage before taking his hand tightly. It took a bit of effort. His brother was larger than he was and he wasn't exactly the strongest...but they managed. Subject-1 just wished they still had the metal panel to cover their tracks. Ah well. At least the doctor was too large to follow them anyway.

"Do you think this leads outside?" his brother asked quietly, his eyes still glowing a bright orange.

It was a good idea. Not just to soothe their fears of the unknown, but it also made a good light source. Subject-1 did the same, though his one blue eye couldn't really compare to his brother's two, which were practically beacons. Still, didn't hurt.

"dunno. lets find out."

~~~

 

After crawling for several blind minutes, they ran into a metal rung ladder leading upwards. Well, if they were still underground, then the only way out was up. However, after a few minutes of climbing, Subject-1 ran into...difficulties.

"...i don't think...i'm going to make it, bro."

"COME ON, BROTHER. JUST A BIT MORE."

"...go on without me. i can't go on..."

"I CAN SEE LIGHT! AND BESIDES, YOU'RE IN FRONT OF ME! HOW CAN I GO ON IF THERE'S NO ROOM?"

"...oh yeah."

"HERE. HOLD ONTO MY SHOULDERS. I'LL CARRY YOU."

"what? really? ...but aren't they still hurt?"

"I CAN TAKE IT, BROTHER. JUST COME ON ALREADY!"

"wow...you're so strong."

"WELL, MORE LIKE YOU'RE SO TINY YOU HARDLY WEIGH ANYTHING."

"hey! i am not tiny!"

A few more feet and the tunnel ended with another metal panel, a soft light slipping through its vents. With one good shove from his brother - Subject-1 was so impressed - the panel gave way and they crawled out onto a rough dirty floor. They squinted and covered their eyes. It was so bright! And hot! What was this?

"OH MY GOD, BROTHER! IS THIS OUTSIDE?! I DON'T THINK I LIKE IT!"

Subject-1 blinked several times and tried to make out where they were. They both stood on the edge of tight cliff, right beside a very large building. On the other side of the cliff far below them was...what he could best describe as liquid light that was also somehow solid too, churning and bubbling and radiating an intense heat. After a few moments adjusting, it wasn't too bad. It helped that they didn't have skin, but that didn't mean they weren't aware of high temperatures.

But what really took Subject-1's breath away was how high the ceiling was and how expansive everything was, not a wall in sight...besides the one they were leaning on.

"NOW WHAT?" his brother asked, looking as amazed as he was.

That was a good question. They were free...well almost free. Subject-1 had a feeling the large structure beside them was where they had come from. It was still too close for comfort.

"come on, bro. lets keep going."

They walked along the cliff and, carefully, managed to cross the small gap between the side of the building and the ground in front of it, which had much more room. They looked around nervously, everything new and different. They had three choices. Go straight ahead, go north or go south (the doctor had at least taught him about cardinal points).

"WHAT'S DOWN THERE?" Subject-2 asked pointing towards the steps down the southern path.

Since any of the three choices would have been a hundred times better than standing in front of the lab's front door, Subject-1 followed his brother down the stairs, taking his hand. The steps led to a darker, cooler chamber, much to their relief. There wasn't any of that glowing hot stuff here, but instead...

"IS THAT WATER?!" Subject-2 raced towards what was probably the most water they have ever seen in their lives, running swiftly down a wide tunnel.

Subject-1 was pulled along, but quickly dug in his heels when he noticed the wooden thing in the water...and the figure standing on it.

"wait, bro! stop!"

Subject-2 stopped so abruptly in front of him that they collided and fell down the rest of the steps, skidding to a halt near the water's edge in a heap, wincing in pain. Luckily for Subject-1, his brother broke his fall.

"OW...WHAT?"

Subject-1 raised his head from his brother's back and looked up with wide eyes as the hooded figure glided off the long wooden thing and leaned over them.

"Tra, la, la. Are you two hurt?"

"uh..." He slowly moved off his brother's back, helping him sit up, never taking his eye off the stranger. He couldn't see their face. He didn't like that. "...i'm okay."

"ME TOO," his brother said, rubbing his shoulder. It must have been throbbing , hairline cracks spread along his clavicles like a spider's web. Subject-1 wished he could heal him properly, hating how useless he was in that area.

Subject-2 didn't seem too bothered, however. He looked up at the stranger, wonder and curiosity written all over his smile. "HELLO! ARE YOU NICE?"

The hooded figure tilted its head to the left. "I don't know. After all, how does one really tell? It's obvious or it's not. Either way, it doesn't matter."

Subject-1 gave his brother a confused look, who returned it, obviously not understanding any better. How can it not matter? Of course it does.

Silently, the hooded figure glided back onto the piece of wood floating on top of the water. It was long with plenty of room to stand on. It had a little cute face at one end and little feet at the other. It almost looked alive.

"I am the river man. Or am I the river woman...? It doesn't really matter." They turned their hood towards them and Subject-1 had the distinct impression they were smiling. "I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?

"A BOAT?" Subject-2 got to his feet and walked to the edge of the water, his face lit up with excitement. "IS THAT WHAT THE THING YOU'RE STANDING ON CALLED?"

The river person nodded. "It can take you to anywhere in the Underground in a hurry, if you like."

Subject-2 turned to his brother, his eyes the size of saucers. "OH, ISN'T THIS GREAT LUCK, BROTHER! NOW WE CAN GO ANYWHERE!"

Subject-1 wasn't so sure about that. He eyed the "boat" and the river person suspiciously. The water didn't seem exactly safe either. Then again, if it would take them far away from here, then the doctor would never be able to catch them.

"sure. i'm in."

"Where would you like to go?"

The brothers stared at each other. "um..."

"WHERE CAN WE GO?"

"Let's see. There is Snowdin. A nice place for dogs. And then there's Waterfall. The flowers echo and the mushrooms glow."

"...WHAT'S A DOG?"

Subject-1 shrugged. "no clue, bro."

He stepped onto the boat first, wanting to make sure it was safe. It was pretty sturdy actually. He reached for his brother's hand, helping him on it. "where should we go?"

Subject-2 had placed both feet on the boat when his eyes suddenly went wide and not in a good way. Subject-1, still holding on to his hand, blinked curiously.

"what is..." His eyes caught the glow before he even finished the thought. Subject-2's soul...

...it was blue.

"no!" Subject-1 snapped his head sharply towards the top of the stairs. As feared, the doctor stood there, arm outstretched, looking livid. A burning hatred and an overwhelming panic surged inside Subject-1's soul, so great that he was almost sure his chest would burst trying to contain it.

"WATERFALL, WATERFALL, GO GO GO!" his brother screamed.

"Then we're off..." the river person said almost dreamily, as if totally oblivious to the danger.

The boat rose off the water and took off much faster than he expected. But there was a problem...his brother's hand was slipping out of his fingers.

"no, no, no!"

Subject-1 held on as tightly as he could, his lone eye glowing a feverish blue. "please, no!"

The doctor's hold remained strong and Subject-2 was caught in the middle of a tug of war, his feet sliding to the edge of the boat, being dragged back towards land. Their eyes met, Subject-2's wide and fearful at first, but then a horrible realization flashed in them as Subject-1 started to lose his footing, sliding towards the edge with him.

Subject-1 tightened his hold, his heart sinking, already reading his brother's intent.

"no...no don't!"

Too late. His brother shoved him away and Subject-1 lost his grip, falling backward and hitting his tailbone painfully. He winced but quickly sat up, terror gripping him. "brother!!"

As the boat surged onward, the thread of the doctor's magic snapped as it took them out of his range. Subject-2's soul returned to white, but he was too close to the edge. Subject-1 watched with muted horror as his brother lost his balance and fell into the water with a sharp cry, disappearing under its depths.

He crawled to the edge of the boat, searching for any sign of him. But they were moving too fast!

"stop! please stop, we have to go back!"

The boat slowed down, but much too late. It skidded to a halt at another shore, their destination.

Subject-1 desperately scanned the water, nearly falling in himself, but it was moving too fast and it was too dark.

His brother was gone.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I really did mean for this to be a happy fic where good things happen to the poor skelebabies. 
> 
> I really did! I swear! 
> 
> ...but...but my hand slipped. 
> 
> I'm sorry. (not really *is Satan*).


	4. Wish

Waterfall was cold, dark and wet. Subject-1 would know. He wandered every inch of it, following the streams when he could. The River Person told him that all the water in Waterfall connected and that Subject-2 could be anywhere...or nowhere. Subject-1 decided he really didn't like them.

He saw a few monsters, some that just looked like squishy, pulsing pillows that crawled on the ground and threw off spores. Subject-1 made sure to stay clear of all of them, sticking to the walls and hiding behind tall grass and rocks, once even throwing himself into a waterfall to avoid being seen by a round creature with a tub of water for a body and a tiny bird floating on its surface. He had meant to just hide in the water, but discovered a secret chamber on the side. A brand-new, barely worn tutu sat on the ground between two softly glowing mushrooms. On the wall, stones glittered and twinkled with light. It was...kinda cool and mysterious, like a hidden shrine.

...He'd have loved to show it to his brother.

"Scrub, a dub-dub..." the wash-tub monster said outside the waterfall.

Subject-1 peered through the sheet of water. It was whistling as it seemed to be cleaning up its own footprints as he waddled by, the bird tweeting softly. It seemed kinda nice, but Subject-1 still stayed hidden.

Once it had rounded they had rounded the corner, Subject-1 tentatively stepped out of the waterfall and went in the opposite direction.

All these wonderful new things...and none of it meant anything to him without his brother to share it with. He wrapped his thin arms around himself, his one eye glowing faintly blue. It didn't comfort him much. It never did ever since...

The memory should have made him angry. He almost wished it did. He wanted to feel angry. Anything other than this hopelessness that was beginning to engulf him. What if he never found his brother? What if...what if he was...

Subject-1 looked around, for anything to keep his mind off his terrible thoughts. He found himself in a dark narrow cave. On the wall was a sign: "WISHING ROOM."

_"A long time ago..."_

He jumped at the voice near his feet and spun around, looking for its source. ...It came from a...what was that? It was blue and glowing, like his eye, sticking out from the ground. He had seen a few here and there in his wanderings, but hadn't gotten close. The blue object continued to speak softly, uninterrupted by his presence or maybe it was talking to him?

_"...monsters would whisper wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now all we have are those sparkling stones on the ceiling."_

Subject-1 looked up and for the first time noticed the sparkling objects that twinkled above. He blinked, never seeing anything so beautiful in his life. It made him wonder, what were "stars" like if this was just an imitation?

_"If you hoped with all your heart....your wish would come true..."_

He sunk to the floor, eyes on the twinkling ceiling as he hugged his knees tightly to his chest. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

"all I wish for...is for my brother to be safe."

He pressed his face against his knees, his shoulders trembling, screwing his eyes shut as he wished with all his might, more than he's ever hoped in his entire short life.

"please....please let him be okay...I...I can't do this without him. please...bring him back."

"please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the shortness and un-edited-ness of this chapter. It's been too long since I updated and well, it's better than nothing, right? 
> 
> Motivation for this fic has been flaking, though I have all the chapters planned out (so far, it'll be 10 in total...but this number keeps changing!). 
> 
> I'll get them done or so help me.
> 
> Again sorry its so shoooort.


	5. Hope

* * *

 

Everything was dark and suffocating. Consciousness came and went, then came back again. The water was so cold, the current so swift, he didn't even try to fight it, it was too overwhelming.

The first thing that registered...was yellow. Lots of yellow.

"Hey...there..."

Subject-2 jumped up, startled. Whatever he had been laying on was smooth and slick. He slipped, falling through the air. Something quickly wrapped and tightened around his ankle, abruptly stopping his rapid descent back into the cold, dark waters below.

Cold air hit Subject-2's face like a slap to the face and he blinked, turning his head. Two enormous eyes, focused on him, and a large happy grin filled his entire vision.

Subject-2 screamed.

The formerly grinning mouth screamed back and Subject-2 found himself being flung through the air again. He landed hard on dry land and felt something snap. A terrible pain ripped through him and Subject-2 choked on a sob, curling into himself as if that would stop it from hurting.

"Oh no! Please, don't cry! It's gonna be okay, y'hear!"

Subject-2 calmed down slightly to face the strange, large yellow monster talking to him. He noticed that their large eyes were filled with tears and they looked really distraught. Carefully, Subject-2 sat up and looked down at himself. There was line across his right collarbone, a clean break and where most of the pain radiated in waves across his small body. The cracks along both shoulders had also gotten worse. He sniffed, tears threatening to fall again. It really hurt.

"Oh no! Are you hurt?" the water monster asked. "That's okay! Don't worry! I can fix it, y'hear! Just let me take a look! ...Hmmm."

Two long, yellow, slimy tentacles moved towards him, hovering in the air. Subject-2 trembled with fear, but was too scared to even protest, frozen in place. The tentacles shot forward and he shut his eyes tightly, turning his head away, ready for more pain. But instead, he felt a gentle pressure on his collarbones and shoulders. It was cold at first...and slimy...but there was a flash of green and a passing warmth soothed the pain away. When Subject-2 opened his eyes again, the break was healed and the cracks were gone.

"There you go! Sorry about throwing you..." The large monster seemed to shift nervously in the water, their tentacles wringing together like actual hands. "I guess I got too excited."

Their face split into another grin. "I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear! It's nice to meet you!"

Subject-2 blinked before finally making a decision, getting to his feet. "HELLO! NICE TO MEET YOU TOO, ONIONSAN!"

He still felt a little cautious as he looked around for the first time, finding himself in a very long corridor surrounded by water. The only dry parts was the bridge of land he was standing on that went across the room. He had no clue where he was. And where was his brother?

"Yeah! You're visiting Waterfall, huh! You think it's great, huh!" Onionsan's face split into another great smile. "Me too! It's my Big Favorite!"

Subject-2 grinned. "IT'S DEFINITELY BIG!" He shook some of the water from his bones. "AND WET!"

"Not wet enough!" Onionsan said, staring at him as if he was their new best friend. "Came to see me, huh! That's great! Not many people come down here. Not since they left to the Capital. But it's okay, y'hear! We'll get out of here soon, y'hear!"

"A-actually, I really need to go look for my brother," Subject-2 said hesitantly, looking around. "...though...I have no clue where he would be...I hope...I hope he's okay."

His memory of the moments before he had fallen into the water came trickling back. His eyes glowed a soft white in his worry, glancing from side to side, not sure which way to go. What if his brother had been caught?! What if he never saw him again?

Tears started to fill the corner of his eye sockets again. "Do you know...do you know how to get to the place where...where there's a...a 'boat'? And...a nice person without a face?"

Onionsan seemed a bit hurt by his words, but hid it behind their smile. Subject-2 got the feeling that this monster was really lonely.

"Oh! I know that place," Onionsan said. "...Though I haven't been there in person, since it's hard for me to move around..."

Their face fell for a second, before it brightened back up. "But no worries, y'hear! Go left, y'hear! Follow the path, then go up and take another left! There's a little bird, y'hear! They'll carry you across the gap. They're really cool, huh! After that, keep going and then go down. That's what I heard anyways."

Subject-2 blinked. That was...strangely specific. But also really helpful! "THANK YOU, ONIONSAN! ONCE I FIND MY BROTHER, I'LL BE SURE TO RETURN AND WE CAN TALK SOME MORE! I'D REALLY LIKE FOR HIM TO MEET YOU! YOU'RE SO NICE AND WONDERFUL!"

Onionsan gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen, their large eyes shimmering with happiness. "Really? Wow. Yeah! Can't wait!"

Subject-2 walked down the strip of land and Onionsan followed him to the end of it, still grinning. He got the impression that if there hadn't been a wall, Onionsan would have kept following him till he left Waterfall. "Hey...there... that's the end of the room! Have fun, y'hear! Hope you find your brother! See you soon!"

"BYE!" Subject-2 waved as his new friend descended into the water. His soul surged with renewed hope. He'll find his brother and then they can find more friends. Nice friends.

He had always known it. Subject-2 knew not everyone could be as cruel as the doctor. The thought of his creator brought a tremor of fear from his soul, but he refused to let it take hold.

Remaining hopeful, Subject-2 ran off to find his brother and tell him the good news.

 

~~~

 

"hOI!!!"

Subject-1 jumped a foot in the air, spinning around. He summoned a gaster blaster unconsciously, the glowing skull hovering over his head, humming with energy.

Out of the tall grass he had been resting against, a small, four legged...thing...appeared. It was vibrating intensely.

"i'm tEMMIE!!"

Subject-1 blinked at it. "um...hi." He lowered his hand and the blaster disappeared. "i'm..." Oh. Right. No name.

"nICE!!!"

There was a moment of silence. He didn't know what to say, but didn't feel like she was a threat. "um...have...have you seen anyone that looks like me, but taller?"

Temmie just continued to stand there, vibrating so hard it looked like they were hovering an inch off the ground. Subject-1 was about to just leave when she talked again.

"...skellies! CUTE!!!!" Temmie started to vibrate even harder and began to float in the air. Subject-1 stared in amazement. "com to...TEM VILLAGE!"

She rose into the air, vibration at maximum overdrive. Subject-1's grin twitched as he watched Temmie float away, disappearing down a dark corridor. He stood there for a moment, not sure what that had been, but...his curiosity got the better of him.

Maybe his brother was at this...'tem village'? Temmie was definitely something his brother would had loved to see.

Subject-1 ran after the strange and funny monster, something rising inside him.

Something...close to hope.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to think Papyrus was the hardest character to write dialogue for.
> 
> But i was wrong.
> 
> Side characters. Especially these two, are the HARDEST to write for. @_@
> 
> I give up. Sorry this couldn't be cuter and have more stuff happen. FLUFF IS HARD.
> 
> (also thank Zarla-s for the sudden wild temmie appearance XD)


	6. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Halloween miracle! 
> 
> Unbeta-ed, unedited, I don't care. 
> 
> Just take it XD

* * *

 

 

Subject-1 glanced to his right, then to his left.

Several Temmie creatures sat around him in a circle, all focused on a small object that sat before them.

It was an egg.

Or at least that’s what they called it. They said it would hatch any moment and soon they will be loving, proud parents. Subject-1 had no idea what they were talking about, but it was kinda funny. He reached forward, poking the round object. It rocked back and forth on its end. This 'egg' felt considerably solid and he wondered if it wasn't just a rock.

Suddenly, all the Temmies gasped loudly in unison. They started running and floating about, vibrating to the point where their bodies gave off a soft, humming sound.

“eg HATCH! eg HATCh!!!!!!!” they screamed.

When the egg finished wobbling and stilled again, the excitement instantly died and they all appeared around him again, intensely staring at the object like nothing had happened. 

Subject-1’s grin widened a bit more.

He poked the egg again.

The Temmies went berserk again.

He poked it yet again.

And again, they reacted, creating a buzz of sound and happy chaos.

It was fun.

But something felt wrong.

…His brother would have loved this.

Subject-1’s grin fell back to its natural position and he stood. His brother wasn’t here, as he had hoped, and it had been so long already. Maybe…Maybe it was just…hopeless.

The Temmies were too focused on their 'eg' and didn’t say anything as he headed towards the exit, passing a Temmie that was rolling around in what looked like bits of colored paper and another that was painting “TEM SHOP” on a cardboard box. None of it mattered. Just distractions.

Subject-1 left the bright light and warmth of Tem Village and returned to the dark, cold cavern that seemed to stretch for ages. Using the feeble glow from his one eye as a light, he aimlessly walked down the confusing path, no longer caring where he went or who found him.

What did it matter? His brother was gone.

After a while, he found himself in another section where more of those blue glowing things were sticking out of the floor, the only source of light in an otherwise pitch black space. Weariness gripped his soul and honestly, Subject-1 wanted to lay down and go to sleep. Maybe he can find his brother that way. Maybe his brother was only sleeping.

Maybe, if he never woke up, they could be together again.

Subject-1 spotted a section of tall grass that seemed like a good place where no one would ever find him. As he approached it, however, his fingers brushed one of those glowy things and a voice filled the air.

_“BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?”_

Subject-1 froze. He immediately touched it again.

_“BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?”_

It was most definitely his brother’s voice! But how?! Where was he?

Sleep the last thing on his mind now, Subject-1 raced to the next nearest blue thing and almost ripped it out of the ground in his hurry to make it work. No use. He didn’t recognize the voice that was spouting on about how much they loved flexing? What? Nevermind!

He raced to the next one, and then the next one. It couldn’t have been his imagination. It couldn’t have been!

Finally, the fifth one. “BROTHER, FOLLOW ME. FOLLOW THE GLOWY THINGS. _”_

Subject-1’s soul twisted painfully with hope and he quickly obeyed the echoed voice’s plea. It was leading him right for a while, then he ran into an echo that was most certainly not his brother’s. _“Where or where could that child be…?”_

He didn’t bother hearing to the rest, turning back around, and following another path lined with flowers. He let his fingers brush across them and listened to every word.

_“THIS WAY, BROTHER!”_

_“…I HOPE YOU FIND THESE. IN FACT, I KNOW YOU WILL!”_

_“BUT IT’S OKAY IF YOU DON’T RIGHT AWAY! I…I’LL WAIT FOR YOU, BROTHER.”_

_“I’LL WAIT FOR AS LONG AS I HAVE TO. I…I KNOW YOU’LL FIND ME. I KNOW YOU WILL.”_

_“…YOU HAVE TO.”_

_“STOP WORRYING ME! HURRY UP, YOU…YOU…LAZYBONES!”_

_I'm coming, bro. I’m coming…_

Soul pounding painfully against his rib-cage, Subject-1 hurried as best he could. But there was suddenly a long stretch of nothing but dark green grass everywhere. He was in a cavern that was lit up by streams of glowing water, flowing between patches of dry land. After a moment of frantic searching, he spotted one, mostly hidden by thick, tall grass. He didn’t know whether he ran quickly or instantly appeared at its side in his haste to get to it, but in the next moment his fingers was brushing the object’s soft face.

_“…I miss you, brother.”_

Subject one looked around, now filled with guilt, but couldn’t see any more flowers. Was this it? Where was he then? Did he give up on him? No. No, if his brother believed in him then he had to believe too…right? He kept moving deeper into the grass. It went on further than he thought, barely able to see in front of him. His foot snagged on something and he tripped, falling out of the tall grass and face down into the dirty floor.

He laid there for a moment, teeth pressed against the ground. 

What was he doing?

Maybe he was just hallucinating, maybe…

“BROTHER?!”

Subject-1’s head snapped up, eye-light glowing a bright blue, stronger than it has ever been before.

A few feet away was his brother, sitting with his back towards him, his knees pressed to his chest. His tear stained face was turned towards him, eyes glowing a warm orange, wide with shock.

Tears blurred Subject-1's vision. “…bro? is that really you?”

He barely had time to push himself up when his brother scrambled to his feet and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I FOUND YOU! I FOUND YOU!” he cried, spinning around.

Subject-1 hugged him back just as tightly, tears running down his face. He didn’t even care that the spinning was making him dizzy.

“more like I found you, bro.”

“WHATEVER!”

Laughing, Subject-2 spun once more before falling to the ground, still tightly holding Subject-1 to his chest. They lay there together, giggling with happiness. After a moment of calming down, Subject-2 told him of his adventures. Of Onionsan and of a tiny yellow monster that was so strong and heroic despite its size that it carried him over an impressive gap, and how he learned about the glowy things that repeated your words when he found Sans’ message in the room with the sparkly ceiling.

“THAT’S HOW I KNEW I COULD FIND YOU AGAIN!”

“you’re so clever. I didn’t even think of doing that.”

“NYEH, HEH, HEH, HEH!”

They both giggled again for a bit. It died down as weariness settled into their bones. So much has happened...

The escape, the terrifying boat ride, the meeting of new friends, and now, finally…

They were safe.

They were together.

Curled around each other, Subject-1 and his brother drifted to sleep, souls glowing softly white.

They dreamed.


	7. THE END - NO CHAPTER JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

HELLO!!!

Author speaking here XD.

I'm afraid I have some bad news.

I'm not going to continue this fic.

What's here is all I have in me and I have too many other projects that I'd rather focus my attention on.

I'm not a person who likes to drop something, especially since originally it was a gift, but I'll take the blow to the ego and pride if it means I get to focus on my other projects without having this hanging over me.

If someone would like to continue this fic, feel free to do so.

If someone wants to continue this fic as I'd had planned to finish/continue it, I'll give you my outline/ideas and transfer the fic to you (I can do that right? XD)

Let me know in the comments or hit me a message on [my tumblr!](http://psycho4sans.tumblr.com/) 

 

Thank you for enjoying and commenting! It really did mean the world to me and I am sorry I was unable to deliver what I had initially wanted to deliver. 

 

With that said, I will be continuing my other fics, if anyone is interested, so I'm not going anywhere. (Though it still may be in a bit....@_@)  
  
  
Thank you all for your support and understanding <3


End file.
